Crutches And Choices
by Szouzene
Summary: So I was bored and decided if i was me and wanted Naruto my way, what would i write. So i wrote this. The Uzumaki was betrayed from the beginning since the sage of six paths and they want to kick the betrayers as basically.
1. Chapter 1

So let me explain this to everyone. I do not own Naruto. Iam am bored, its summer and i want something to do. this is my fanfiction and i am going to to anything i want with it.

* * *

Prologue

I was born before the Shinobi Era. Long before, centuries before. I was born to world where men fought with their hands and feet. With weapons of wood and iron. I was born to a powerful mother. A mother who's might you could not comprehend. She was so powerful that an agitated movement of her caused devastating earthquakes.

My mother was powerful and as they say absolute power corrupts absolutely. She thought that as the only one with supreme power the world would be at peace. So she devised a plan that would make her the most powerful human. She stole from the goddess of destruction and balance, the Shinju. The Shinju was and is one of the four primordial deities. A deity who has been alive since the beginning of time. And from this malevolent being my mother stole the ability to use chakra. From chakra she gained the ability to use the seven elements of this dimension. **Fire** (火, _Hi_), **Wind** (風, _Kaze_), **Lightning** (雷, _Kaminari_), **Earth** (土, _Tsuchi_), **Water** (水, _Mizu_), **Yin Release** (陰遁, _Inton), __**Yang Release**_ _(__陽遁__, Yōton) and The __**Yin–Yang Release**_ _(__陰陽遁__, Onmyōton). _With chakra she subjugated the world under her through fear and force. She annihilated anyone who dared oppose her. She killed and tortured her enemies. She guarded her power zealously.

* * *

Prologue

But this did not create peace or balance and so the Shinju was furious. She was a being of destruction and my mother created plenty of it. But through my mother's destruction chaos reigned and this she could not tolerate. There must always be balance after destruction. As a being of ancient proportion she was otherworldly smart. The Shinju was not a fool, she had not survived the heavenly wars by just cause mass destruction. It also helped that she could see the future and as a skill she had honed more than her three other brothers and sister, she could see every outcome for hundred of years. And what she saw appalled her. The gift she had let that young princess steal was use to cause nothing but destruction, chaos and pain for countless souls for many generations. She admit was at fault when she had let the young princess steal one of her apples and not look at the outcome but now she was going to correct this mishap. She outstriped he sister Moirai in seeing through time and that was her sister domain. So the Shinju saw all the outcomes and she decided to change both fate and destiny. Her sister Moirai (fate) always left her older sister to her devices and her brother Morrigan (destiny) wouldn't care as always because one's destiny was always changing and he always loves to cause mischief. He twin Reiō (Order and Chaos) was too busy in the Spirit Realm so he wasn't paying attention to her doing.

And so the Shinju set her plan in motion. First Shinju created the **summons**. Animals that evolved from the absorption of nature energy. Energy she created to amplify the use of chakra. From the the summons she created the title the **Shijin** or **Shishin**. The **Four Celestial Beast** as they would be later called. All four beast would be equal in power and all with a specific territory and specialization. They were **Byakko the White Tiger of the Wind** and the eternal warrior. He had the highest attack power out of all the four beast and was considered the strongest. All summons who main role as warriors fell under his control. Then there was **Seiryuu the Azure Dragon** the Onmoving Defender of fire whose skin was impenetrable. Seiryuu had the greatest defensive power and summons whose skill lies in the defensive fell under his control. **Suzaku the Everlasting Bird or the Phoenix of Wate**r was created next. She could heal any wound no matter who severe and all healing summons fell under her control. Then there was **Genbu the Never Present of Earth**. He was the wisest, oldest and the spy of the group. Because of his ability to blend into anything as long as there was earth. She created many more summon but these four were her favourite. Then she created **Fenris the Great Wolf** he was the youngest and the strongest of all the summons even the Four Celestial Beast, even together they could not match Fenris's might. The Shinju personally put a tail **(as human would call it of her power, it was more like a fingernail, but my mother didn't need to know that)** into him and as she would call it 10 percent of her power that would replenish in 5 minutes. She was a god, she was born to be godly powerful. After Shinju created the great wolf Fenris, she created another being with 10 percent of her power **(a fingernail), **she would create the jubi. She was a god, mortals like Kaguya and her children could not truly comprehend her power. So she gave them something to play with. The Jubi would be a mindless creature of mass destruction, that created havoc over the elemental nations. It would force Kaguya and her bastard children to less she face rebellion from her subjects that weren't under her complete hypnosis.

* * *

Prologue

The **Hyūga clan** (日向一族, _Hyūga Ichizoku_), The **Aburame clan** (油女一族, _Aburame Ichizoku_), The **Akimichi clan** (秋道一族, _Akimichi Ichizoku_), The **Yamanaka clan** (山中一族, _Yamanaka Ichizoku_), The **Nara clan** (奈良一族, _Nara Ichizoku_) and the The **Inuzuka clan** (犬塚一族, _Inuzuka Ichizoku_) all clans who gained prominence for their unique abilities. Six clan who my mother had under her thumb. There were hundreds of clan that were not under my mother's control because they were not so easy to control. Some could challenge my mother rule if given the chance or the right motivation. Motivation was one of the reason my mother did not destroy. If she should start killing clan members, the other would start to train and they would gain the power to challenge her. So my mother controlled the six she could. The **Hyūga's** pride in their "noble blood'' would get the better than them. All my mother had to do was appeal to that **VERY** big ego. It was honestly not hard. All my mother had to do was promise them a child from her blood by having sex with their clan head and producing a child with the "noblest of blood" and they would gain prestige and power. If only they knew my mother did not share power if it didn't suit her needs. The **Nara's** brain was easy to convince. The Nara's was smart strategically but they did not have the power to support their that smart brain of theirs. So my mother offered them protection so they would not become prey to battle orientated clans. The **Akimichi** was promised an all you can eat buffet. That was the end of that negotiation. The Inuzuka were the outcast along with Aburame with their animal partner respectively and so was the Yamanaka with how vain they were no one liked them. And with Yamanaka ability to enter mind's no clan would associate them less they steal their secrets. So all my mother Kaguya had to do was promise a place were they would fit in.

* * *

Prologue

An so Shinju created the Jubi and gave it a command. To ravage all it's sight and when it came upon Kaguya and her offspring it should stand and fight and make sure it lost. But first Shinju need to make sure that they believed that they had defeated a god. So she gave the Jubi ten tails to represent the first whole number, the representation a god, a being of epic proportions made whole. The Shinju split 1 percent of the Juubi's existing power into ten tails and gave each tail an ability.

**Tail 1: Wind and Earth Manipulation**

_Tail 2: Blue Fire_

**Tail 3: Water Manipulation**

_Tail 4: Earth, Fire and Lava Manipulation_

**Tail 5: Air and Water to create Air/Oxygen Manipulation through Bubbles**

_Tail 6: Steam Manipulation_

**Tail 7: Ability to Levitate or Fly and control animals of the Earth**

_Tail 8: To create Oil or Ink_

**Tail 9: Unlimited Regeneration**

Tail10: Bloodline Creation

* * *

Prologue

So the Shinju gave her creation 10 gifts to fight my mother, brother and me. She gave us the tail beast and the three legendary Dojutsu. My mother Kaguya Ōtsutsuki gained more power, my brother Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki gained fame, power, the girl. He even gained two sons Asura and Indra to pass his legacy and to challenge my descendants in power. Me, I gained everything i wanted. I gained a family, I gained a legacy that would make my clan the most feared in the world, a legacy my brother and mother's descendants sought to destroy. I gained a legacy that would save my clan from ruin. I am Hamura Ōtsutsuki Uzumaki named after my father, Patriarch the creator of Fuuinjutsu, creator of the summon contracts, summoner of the Genbu of the Earth, master of Bojutsu and Kenjutsu. I am your your ancestor, Uzumaki Naruto

I am Hamura Ōtsutsuki Uzumaki lover and consort to my wife Shinju. Her name is …...

* * *

Prologue

I am the the creator of the summons. I am the creator of the of the Juubi. I am the creator and the mastermind of most of the events today young Naruto. I am am your ancestor, your matriarch. I am the woman you get your red hair from. I was the one who gave the Uzumaki their longevity because I could not be with Hamura for more than a few years to bear his child. I wanted something to remember him by so i taught our children Bojutsu, Kenjutsu and his famous Fuuinjutsu. I will be your teacher in a few years, I will be your mother but first I must tell you happened for my husband and to cause you so much hurt indirectly and for that I am sorry. I Am the the Shinju. My name is ….

* * *

Prologue

My wife will teach what your mother could not. A crime that was a by product of our planning to just piss off my family and for that I am sorry. So you must learn of the choices that was taken that lead down this road of cat and mouse. My mother and brother vs Me. My wife could not intervene as much as she wanted for I am human and she is a god. If she intervene more other gods could have intervened without her permission and the situation would have been worse. This start with my wife and my mother and i hoped i could end this stupid game of my wife but her stubbornness could not be swayed, something i hope my children do not inherit. I pray you do inherit my unpredictability and charm. End this game my wife started and do not judge her too much. She is a god and we are human they conceive thing differently than we do but at the same time it is my mother fault more so that Shinju's. As does every human, my mother and brother were given choice. A The doors to open by fate and the path by Destiny. A so my brother and mother chose power at the cost of other's . And they have paid and will pay. They seek to destroy my line and if you are my descendant they have not succeeded. Make them pay, show the wrath of an Uzumaki for their choices.

* * *

Authors Note:

This is just for fun for me. At the same time i want your help. I need a name for Shinju and it must be from mythology and have significance. This will be a godlike naruto, not at first but he will win every battle. i mean the villains right now are SOOOOOOO GODLIKE, it redundant at least give naruto better sensible edges that just not so right in front of his face the whole time. if u havent guessed the sage is evil and everyone in Konoha. i need a pairing for naruto, naruto will be the strong/smart ( i hate naruto's personality). silent type. I mean how can u be so childish for so long grow up everyone else has and he's going to be lazy so create some that can curb his personality. If someone gives me a sakura/ tsunade female who uses force i won't even consider them. Naruto be a master at everything. o and the female can be from other mangas.

So i need a name for Shinju and A girl for Naruto

AND BASH ALL YOU WANT, IAM JUST GOING TO WRITE WHAT I WANT ANY WAY. THIS IS FOR MY FUN NOT YOURS I JUST WANT TO WRITE IT FORGET IT AND THEN READ IT DOWN THE LINE.


	2. Chapter 2

**Konohagakure** (木ノ葉隠れの里, _Konohagakure no Sato) was considered the strongest Hidden Village in the Elemental Nations. Konoha has produced some of the strongest shinobi in 's such as Senju Hashirama the Shodai Hokage and Uchiha Madara could suppress with their respective talents. Senju Hashirama had his __**Wood Release**_ _(__木遁__, Mokuton"Wood Style") and Uchiha Madara had his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, both relatives of the Sage of Six Paths. Senju Tobirama had unparalleled control over __**Water Release**_ _(__水遁__, Suiton "Water Style"). his control was so great that he could use water jutsu's without a water source and the minimum required about of hand seals. Sarutobi Hiruzen is considered the _"_**God of Shinobi"**_ _for mastery over the five elements. Namikaze Minato was called the _"_**Yellow Flash" **__for his degree of mastery of a __**Space–Time Ninjutsu**_ _(__時空間忍術__, Jikūkan Ninjutsu) that allowed him to transport anywhere as long as they were markers on the field. Hatake Sakumo also known as __**Konoha's White Fang**_ _(__木ノ葉の白い牙__, Konoha no Shiroi Kiba). He was born with white chakra that augmented his skills an allowed him to use all five elements. Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin like his sensei Sarutobi Hiruzen mastered all the five elements and had a summoning contract for the legendary toad under the command of _**Byakko the White Tiger of the Wind **of the four Celestial Beast's. All seven ninja's hailed from Konoha, all seven ninja's considered Army killer's. All seven men were feared by the four other Shinobi villages _because of their respective abilities to destroy armies of thousand's and still stand on their feet. These men gave Konoha their title as the strongest hidden village._

_And with the title of the strongest hidden village certain privileges were gained apart from being feared and hated. More missions were given to Konoha. Because of the quality of shinobi that konoha were perceived to produce by the people and villages outside of Konoha. Because of these seven men. Mission that were dangerous like assassinations of top government officials and toppling of rival government officials were given to Konoha because of these men. This is also the reason why that konoha created the four man squads. This created of a system in which konoha could get rid of the disposables and nourish they're so call army killers. This also diminished the quality and quantity of Konoha Shinobi from the academy onwards. From the Academy a ranking system was created where a high ranking student (the army killer) is paired with to students that were thought to have no potential and a jonin sensei that could nourish the capabilities of konoha's army killers. And this continued on for over thirty years were only the strong survived both inside and outside the village. The weak, the weak were killed outside and were outcasts inside their own village. Trade increase were also a boon to Konoha because of these seven men. With their reputation, countries surrounding Konoha's borders thought that they could garner great reward to be allied to such an illustrious Ninja village. When things started to turn sour, bordering villages were threatened by having their villages leaders replaced with a more favourable people. This is what these seven men did for konoha and this is what konoha did. _

* * *

_**THE NIGHT OF THE KYUUBI ATTACK**_

" I'am not sure if this is going to work sensei, it might all backfire" said a man with with spiky blond hair sporting a leaf green jonin flat with a purple turtle neck and short-sleeved long white haori over his attire, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage).

" You worry too much Minato, we are the strongest seal master in the elemental nations. We can do the necessary requirements to strengthen the seal after Kushina gives birth to your son and place the kyuubi in him so he can't break free"

replied a man with waist-length spiky white hair usually tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' (油, abura), which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku, the home of the summoning clan of the toads. The spiky shoulder length white hair man sported a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

"Shut it Jiraiya and stop saying bullshit. Kushina is not dead yet. She is still at the moment the the best seal master in the elemental nations with the Uzumaki clan destroyed. Even weakened she can still cause havoc with her knowledge of seals. As limited as it is." scolded a tall man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes sporting plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings and a black polo v-neck under his robe.

The blond spiky haired man and shoulder-length white haired man new it was true. Uzumaki Kushina was the last known Uzumaki Clan member of the Royal line left. And since she came from the royal her Knowledge of seals darfed the knowledge every person in the elemental nations. By Uzumaki standard as Kushina told them, by the time she left **Uzushiogakure** (渦潮隠れの里, Uzushiogakure no Sato) she was just considered a low-chunnin. Her knowledge still outstripped the resident seal master of konoha. These fūinjutsu masters were Sarutobi Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Orochimaru of the Sannin and Minato tested her prowess in fūinjutsu they were astonished by what she could do and when they told them her rank by Uzu's standards they were all floored and jealous. When they asked her they're rank by Uzu's standards she outright told them they were just academy students.

" Minato, Jiraiya, Orochimaru Kushina is has gone into labor. Minato come with me. You need to be with Kushina to keep up appearances. Jiraya you go with Orochimaru to the Naka Shrine and prepare the seal. Make haste and be careful and pay no attention the whispers coming from further down the path. Whatever you do, don't go to the building further down the path leading to the Naka Shrine. It's the **Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple** (うずまき一族の納面堂, Uzumaki Ichizoku no Nōmendō) and it's recipients doesn't like intruders. Especially from Konoha. Do both of you understand me, sate your curiosity and just prepare the seal and ignore the whispers. Even I could not save you if you're captured by it's inhabitants" said a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey spiked hair and a small goatee. A short light-blue kimono which was tied with an orange sash, with the Konoha symbol on its back.

"_Yes sensei_" _replied both identified Jiraiya and Orochimaru at the same time._

_With all said and done all men made their way to their destination. Unknown to all four men were they're conversation being listened upon by two identified individuals. _

* * *

With Orochimaru and Jiraiya

In a hall surrounded by paintings etched in the of multi colored dragons clashing cloud of white two men stood opposite one another and they started writing on the floor in an unknown language only transcribable by less than twenty-five men in all the elemental nations. The wrote wrote in a box formation along the four edges of the room. They were writing in the language of fūinjutsu. These men were considered a master of seals in Konoha and what they were doing was completely dangerous. These men knew that even with their knowledge of seals what they were going to do tonight had a high chance of failing. They were going to extract a large dense uncontrollable mass of chakra from an adult to a baby boy. That presents a whole bunch of problems. The first is taking of large or dense amounts or to use large amounts of chakra from an adult whose body has grown accustomed to such chakra was like taking opium from an opium addict. When they're source of opium was gone they looked for another source and did not care what they did to get it. Now the next problem was the transfer of such a large and dense chakra to the baby. While a baby could learn to adapt to such a chakra, his body was still too young and undeveloped to learn chakra control to handle the chakra so the babies tenketsu would be destroyed and all the chakra lost and these men wanted that chakra. For the transfer of such large and dense quantity of chakra Orochimaru was created a nine layered transference seal. Nine always represented the last single digit number and since any seal that requires motion from point A to Point B in distance you need three points and could never go over single digit layered. It had something to do with being too simple, he could never understand fūinjutsu completely , no matter how hard he tried, he just followed the rules. And because he was transferring the chakra of the Kyuubi he needed to make it as strong as it could be and nine was the highest number he could make it.

If Orochimaru was an Uzumaki. he would have known that eighty percent of fūinjutsu was all about the time and chakra depending on what type of chakra the person had. If a person had excellent chakra control it would be a matter of how much chakra the person to feed the seal until what it was make to do was finished. If the person had a lot of chakra, it would be a matter of control to make sure you don't overpower the seal. This was the reason the Uzumaki's were seal masters. The had large capacities of chakra and they trained from the age of four to control they chakra so they could supply the seal never fall prey to the time. They were two other reason the Uzumaki's were sealmaster. Hamura Ōtsutsuki Uzumaki realized that every journey had three part and so he created fūinjutsu as a journet. The Beginning, the Middle and the End but he realized thats like a straight line with points and a person would always need to feed a seal if it was a straight line and the would be open to an attack so he thought of a perfect solution a circle, a never ending circle with that command for the seal in the middle. For if a circle was closed and he pumped chakra to the circle it would forever go round a round and never end and so an uzumaki seal could last for ever because the seal never was so simple but no one has yet to figure it out.

Jiraiya on the other hand was just created a barrier. A Barrier was just a seal with four dimensions that was powered at its four vertices or the dimensions of the area you're using. If he was smart he would have done a circular barrier made from the inside. This would create a lock and key situation. If the power source of the Barrier of the seal started in the middle that person would become the door and the key. Think of them as a Hyuuga doing their Kaiten. A circular barrier is like a Kaiten. however the circular barrier never depletes and and is as strong as the amount of chakra is applied. And since the Barrier started in the middle and extended outward and started in the middle you would need to destroy the center to disrupt the battery which is essentially in the middle protected by your barrier. A never ending protection.

" Do you think this will work Jiraiya, Do you think our plan will succeed" asked the snake sannin.

" Come on Orochi-teme, Kushina doesn't doesnt suspect a thing and Tsu-hime doesn't even know what we're planning. Were safe, sensei's plan will work. The Uzumaki's are all dead, scattered across the elemental are being killed off by Danzo's root. They're allies economies are devastated by the the loss of Uzu so they have no finances for an attack and the clans under Uzu's banner are going to be fighting in a bloodline purge soon. All our bases are covered. The Uzumaki's will never rise again. You and Minato worry too much " was Jiraiya's reply.

" What about the boy, are you sure he won't find out. Someone will find out he's related to the Uzumaki's and they're name is more feared than Konoha's so it can slip. What then? Eh! He will ask question that will need answering.'' rebuked Jiraya statement.

" You too dam much Teme. We already started erasing Uzumaki History from Konoha and the village doesn't question it's Kage and by the time Sensei is done with him he'll be totally loyal to the village" replied the white haired Sannin with a scowl.

"I just have a bad feeling that's all."

* * *

Delivery Room with Hiruzen and Minato

"Push….Come on Kushina…. Push.." shouted a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. She garbed in a grass-green haori with the kanji for _gamble_ (賭, _kake_) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage.

"I Am dammit …. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" was the response of a fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan — with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes.

After about five minute of shouting to one another mostly on the busty woman part the woman gave birth to a boy. What made the baby standout was the three whisker marks and the fiery red hair as his mother.

"Can i hold him" asked the red haired woman to the busty blond.

For a quick second Minato and Sarutobi looked apprehensive at the red haired but it was gone as soon as it came. Such an action did not go unnoticed by the Red- haired but she showed no reaction to noticing.

" Sure Kushina, he's your son by that patch of hair he has on his head." replied the woman with the big bust as she walked to the now recognized Kushina Uzumaki and handed her the baby.

" What the little rascals name" asked the busty woman.

" I don't know yet, I was hoping you and Minato could give me some ideas" was Kushina's reply.

"Minato, Sensie get your ases over here and help name the kid" shout the busty women to the occupants of the room.

"Coming Tsu-hime" was the old man reply.

" We can name hime Naruto after Jiraiya's Sensei first book. What do you think" was Minato response.

"I don't see why not" was the Old Kages reply

"Too much to do with the pervert if you asked me" said Tsunade with a smirk.

As Minato, Sarutobi and Tsunade gathered around Kushina and the red haired baby they say the baby smiled and they couldn't help but smile.

" His name shall be Uzumaki Naruto" shouted Kushina.

"What about Namikaze dear" was Minato reply with a smile laughing at his wife selective memory.

" Why would I give your name when your going to kill me and transfer the Kyuubi to naruto making him the next Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. And you Sarutobi , you're going to create a law forbidding anyone from talking about it knowing that would create resentment leading them to attack young naruto until he's on the brink of death and you would save him moulding his mind into the perfect army killer. Isn't that right" was Kushina's cold reply

Tsunade look confused. Sarutobi's pipe fell from his mouth and the clang from impact echoed throughout the room. Minato look surprised and shameful.

" Didn't think i would know did you" as soon as those words left Kushina's mouth the room glowed bright blue and the occupants saw Kushina and a woman covered in all black with ten white tail sticking out of her back preparing a sail.


	3. Announcement

I am sorry i wasnt able to update this week, the ammount of info iwanted to put in this week took longer than i thought and iam only half way finished. I never new how hard writing this fanfiction would be going in but i commited to this so ill finish it. 


End file.
